Energy Attacks
The ability to release/use energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called *Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays *Energy Projection *Power Blasts *Power Beam Emission Capabilities The user can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified energy. *'Elemental Beam Emission:' Release beams of a respective element. *'Energy Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of energy. *'Energy Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of energy. *'Energy Blast:' Release energy over a specific target area. *'Energy Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of energy. *'Energy Bombs:' Create bombs/explosions of energy. *'Energy Breath:' Discharge energy blasts from mouth. *'Energy Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Energy Cutting:' Use energy to cut opponents. *'Energy Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with energy. *'Energy Pillar Projection:' Project energy pillars. *'Energy Spike Projection:' Project energy spikes. *'Energy Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of energy. *'Energy Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of energy and that repels everything. *'Expanding Energy Bolts:' Project energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Energy Blasts:' Release blasts of energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Energy Waves:' Send out a wave of energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit energy from one's eyes. *'Orbs:' Release large amount of energy in orb-shape. *'Overpower:' Pulse of energy is released, overloading powered devices in an area. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Astral Attacks *Cold Attacks *Demonic Attacks *Divine Attacks *Draconic Attacks *Ectoplasmic Attacks *Electricity Attacks *Electromagnetic Attacks *Fire Attacks *Heat Attacks *Light Attacks *Magnetic Attacks *Plasma Attacks Associations *Attack Powers *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Bolt Projection *Energy Constructs *Energy Manipulation *Energy Physiology *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery File:1068090622_nStarfire2.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans) produces energy bolts called "starbolts." 253666-39579-jinx.jpg|Jinx (Teen Titans) is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. File:Xop_havok.jpg|Havok (Marvel) emits 'cosmic' energy. Bishop.jpg|Bishop (Marvel) Wanda Scarlet.gif|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) Niles Van Roekel.jpg|Niles Van Roekel (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Paragon Marvel Nemesis.jpg|Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Brigade Marvel.jpg|Brigade (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau (Mighty Avengers) can controls both type and quantity of energy she wishes to transmit. File:Meltdowner.jpg|Mugino Shizuri (Toaru Majutsu no Index) firing her "Meltdowner" energy beams. File:Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|Tailed Beasts (Naruto) using their ultimate attack, the Tailed Beast Ball. File:Lilynette_cero.jpg|Hollows (Bleach) using their signature Cero, along with many variations. 637px-Waybig2.png|Way Big (Ben 10) can project cosmic rays BB.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow can unleash powerful blasts of crimson energy that could create utter destruction.|link=Bionic Physiology Gohan Maseko.png|Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) unleashing his powerful Masenko wave. Final Crash.png|One of Vegeta's (Dragon Ball Z) most powerful attacks, the Final Crash. Saturday Crush.png|Raditz's (Dragon Ball Z) using his Saturday Crush. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using the Break Cannon, his ultimate technique. 211697Kamehameha03.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) firing his ultimate attack, Solar Kamehameha. Broly's Blaster Shell.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) is able to use his ki to create his Blast Shell... Broly's Omega Blaster.jpg|...as well as create his more powerful Omega Blaster. File:N'cha_Cannon.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) using her signature N'cha Cannon, firing a powerful beam from shouting a greeting. Lexi Bunny Brainblast.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) using her "brain blast". Danger Duck.jpg|Danger Duck (Loonatics Unleashed)'s "Power Orb Randomizer" takes the form of flaming energy spheres. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Underfist) Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Jak J&D.jpg|Jak (Jak & Daxter) can fire energy blasts by either absorbing Yellow Eco... Dark Jak.png|...or transforming into Dark Jak. Energy Field.png|Aelita Schaffer (Code LYOKO) Genosuarer's Charged Particle Cannon.jpg|The Genosaurer's (Zoids: New Century) Charged Particle Cannon luwalhati.jpg|Luwalhati (Krystala) is a very powerful diwata (fairy) sorceress and is able to emit and shoot white light energy blast. Pedro Penduko.png|Engkantao Pedro Penduko Silver Sentry.jpg|The Silver Sentry (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Wrath of the Furyans.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) emits a massive energy blasts via the "Wrath of the Furyans." File:Luke.jpg|Luke (UN Comics) blasting bolts of Solar Energy Masterarc.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) gained the ability to fire bolts of energy from his palms after being resurrected in failing body. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Magnetic Powers Category:Galleries